1. Field
The disclosure relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a curved display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display, an organic electroluminescence display, etc., is widely applied to a variety of information processing devices, e.g., a television set, a monitor, a notebook computer, a mobile phone, etc., to display an image.
In recent years, a curved display apparatus has been developed. The curved display apparatus includes a curved display area, and thus provides a user with the image having improved three-dimensional effect, sense of immersion (or immersiveness), and presence of the image.